Baby Loves Im Tryin' To Talk To You
by aaandpegpeg
Summary: Eliza has been set up on a blind date by her sister. The problem is, she can't, and has never talked to the guy. I do not own Hamilton or The song Baby Loves.


**Hey guys this is my first Fic** **! Hope you enjoy! (any arianators recognise the song lyric? :)**

Eliza sat nervously on the couch, fiddling around with her bracelet as she constantly looked at the door of Starbucks. Normally she would feel at ease here, the smell of newly roasted coffee tickling her nostrils. But not today, oh no.

Her sister Angelica had set her up on a blind date with a guy she thought would be 'perfect for her,' Eliza just hoped her sister was right, after all, she nearly always was and Angelica had almost had to push her out the door to get Eliza to go on the blind date insisting she'd love the guy.

Eliza looked at the door again, this time not expecting anyone to walk through it. She nearly turned her head back to the empty seat in front of her until she caught a figure out the corner of her eye walking through the glass doors whilst scanning the room expectantly. She jolted her head back to where it had been. Suddenly her brain registered the person standing there and her chin dropped.

 _No. Please no._ Her heart raced like she'd run a marathon.

Her sister had set her up with Alexander Hamilton.

Eliza had crushed on Alex since she first met him, the problem was, she couldn't talk to him. When she tried all that came out was a small whisper or squeak, probably making him think she was some kind of demented human-hamster hybrid. Plus she had always avoided him as she got the impression Angelica had a thing for Alex too, but now obviously not.

Eliza waved her shaken hand slightly and caught his eye. As soon as he saw her he waved and his face lit up as her walked quickly towards her.

All Eliza could do in return was a meek smile as he sat down at the coffee table.

"Hey Eliza! God I was so nervous that Angie would set me up with a complete stranger, but hey, we're friends, so this won't be as awkward as I feared,' He suddenly turned red, realising he had just had and outburst of relief in the first ten seconds of the date. _Remember Alex, you're trying to impress the girl, not scare her._

'Yes,' replied Eliza, her smile now growing wider. 'I mean I think Angelica did well matching us I mean I -'

Now Eliza was red as well. 'Anyways lets order coffee!' She suggested changing the subject. She sat and waited for a waitress.

After about 30 seconds had passed Alex broke the silence 'Um, Eliza, last time I went to Starbucks I ordered from the counter,'

Eliza paused. 'Oh right! Yes, now I remember, c'mon Alex,'

She sighed as she walked over to the counter, Alex behind her and furrowed her brow. _Why am I so damned awkward? It's not like it's a date; well thats what Angelica called it but so what, AAAAA JUST RELAX ELIZA!_

As soon as the baristas had prepared the drinks Alex offered to pay, so Eliza went along with it. He also offered to carry the drinks to the table, him and Eliza now comfortably chatting on the way. All was well until Alex suddenly lost his footing, stumbled, the tripped over, unicorn frappe and cappuccino spilling everywhere, the coffee shop going silent whilst people turned their heads to the incident.

Eliza bit her lip, feeling incredibly sorry and embarrassed for Alex, who thankfully hadn't gotten any on him but was surrounded by staff giving him weird looks and and glancing at each other as if to say _He's not going to get the girl_.

'Uh, thank you for the drinks, do you need any help clearing up?'

'No sir.' Said one coldly, then going and grabbing a cloth.

Others followed grabbing various brushes and sprays.

'Alex….' Whispered Eliza 'Lets get out of here,'

'Good idea,' whispered Alex, swiftly putting on his jacket and leading Eliza out of Starbucks.

They stopped in the middle of the shopping mall, when Eliza suddenly burst out into laughter.

'Whats so funny?' Asked Alex laughing now as Eliza's smile was contagious, he could look at it forever.

'You spilt the drinks on a first date!' Laughed Eliza bent double.

'Yes, yes I did' admitted Alex laughing and blushing all at once. S _he called it a date!_ His head was screaming, him now smiling even more.

He held his hand out 'We could get McDonalds?'

'That would be nice,' said Eliza taking his hand, 'But first can I request one thing?'

'Sure,'

'Can we both go to Target and buy water bottles?'

'C'mere,' said Alex pulling her into a playful hug, them both laughing their heads off and walking towards McDonalds,

 _This is much better than anything I could have asked for, even if it's not quite what I expected_ thought Eliza.


End file.
